bitter
by Wolfprincess99
Summary: im not really good with the summary thing but here we go: when kim is going through a hard time whos there to help? the one and only Jack anderson ( yes i know its brewer). but when a person from kims past comes into the picture, what does that person have in store for them? give it a chance i think you'll like it;)
1. Chp1 is kim okay?

Bitter sweet

Jacks pov.

I walked into the dojo and saw kim beating on the dummies. "hey kim you're hear early". "yeah I know. I had a lot of things on my mind so I came here to blow off some steam". "you wanna talk about it?" I asked her. "no…well, it's just my mom" she said. 'is she ok?" I asked concerned. "no shes not" she said with tears in her eyes. "kim" she looked at me and quickly wiped them away."kim its ok you can tell me" I say as I take both her hands." She has cancer jack" she said with her eyes watering up again. "kim shes going to be ok" I said trying to comfort her. "jack don't. Please don't tell me shes going to be ok because shes not.. she getting closerto death everyday" she said raising her voice slightly. "I should have been a better daughter. I should have spent more time with her and now im to late. Ive been so selfish! My mom dosent deserve this! It should be me dying not her! This isn't fair! None of this is fair!" kim was screaming, crying and shaking. "kim stop" she kept rambling. "kim!" she stopped at looked at me with a shocked expression. "don't talk like that. You know your mom would never want you to feel that way' "I know but-" I cut her off "no buts" "I don't ever want to hear you to say that again. Do you understand me?" I asked seriously. She slowly nodded her head and softly said "ok". I pulled her into a big hug and let her cry into my chest. She finally looked up at me and smiled " thanks jack.. and sorry about your shirt" "any time kim" I said with a smile. "oh and don't worry about the shirt I have thousands of these". She chuckles and we stand up. "its getting late we should probably head home" I said. "yea I need to go check on my mom". We walked out of the dojo and to kims house. "thanks for walking me home jack". "don't mention it, im just happy your feeling better" I give her one more hug and head home…

Kims pov

I walked upstairs and went to my moms door. I knocked softly. "mom im home". "come in honey" she said but It was barely a whisper. I walked over to her and sat on her bed. "how ya feeling?" I asked. "better I guess" she says( I didn't plan on giving kims mom a name but the way I picture her she would be a kate, maddelyn, or jane I cant decide so let me know which one you guys like) "do you need anything?" I ask her. "no im fine … Kim, we need to talk" . "whats up?" I say. "my doctor called today.." "and?" I asked waiting for her to continue " I need to be put on hospice" my heart dropped. I cant descried how I felt right now. It felt like I was plunging to my death and waiting for the impact that would never come. I felt sick and I just knew I was going to vomit. I held my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I supported myself on the toilet but nothing happened. I walked towards the sink and turned the cold water on. My shaking hands splashed my face with water. My mom walked in and walked towards me. He eyes were glassy because she was trying to fight her tears. Seeing this sent me over the edge . I fell to the ground sobbing. She sat down and put my head in her lap and stroked my hair. "how long do you have" I said. "one week". I wanted to cry but I literally had no more tears left to shed. My head was throbbing from all the crying and my eyes began to close. I let sleep take over and fell asllep right there on the bathroom floor...

Okay so this is my second fanfic! I hope you guys like it and im open to suggestions and criticism but don't be too harsh! I know this ones a tear jerker, but don't worry things will get better and there will be kick! I have my other chapters ready to post, but I just want to see what you guys think before I continue ~lauryn


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys I just want to say im soooo sorry ! I was supposed to update this a long time ago but theres been a lot going on lately:/.. anyways review and tell me what you think.

Line break(1 week later)

Jacks p.o.v

I wonder how kim's doing. I haven't seen her at school lately . I know she's going through a tough time so maybe she just needs some space. It was almost midnight but were off of school for spring break. I sat down and turned on the tv . I was carelessly flipping through the channels when the doorbell rang.. who would be here at midnight? I walked to the door and opened it.. there I saw a soaking wet kim standing in the rain. "kim?.. what are you doing out there? Its freezing.." I say.. "im sorry i-I just-" .. she stuttered over her words and sighed heavily, voice cracking, tears in her eyes… "come on inside" I say as I pull her in. I run upstairs to grab her a towel. I wrapped it around her shoulders and led her to the couch. "kim what's wrong?" I asked concerned. " shes gone jack" kim said. A lump formed in my throat and my eyes watered. "who's gone" I prayed kim wasn't about to say what I thought she would say. "my mom jack, shes dead" tears spilled over her face . I had no words. I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't speak so I did the second thing that came to my mind. I grabed kim and pulled her in to a long hug. I sighed heavily as multiple tears spilled over. "i-im so sorry kim" I say into her hair. We stand there for what seemed like hours. I got kim some spare clothes and left kim to change in my room. I have to put on a brave face for her. Kim needs someone to lean on right now and I have to be that person. I grabbed my phone to call my parents. " hey mom" I say into the phone. "oh my god jack are you alrigtht? I heard about kate" my mom says, I can tell shes close to tears. "oh god, how's kim? Where is she? Jack you have to-" I cut her off. "mom relax me and kim are fine shes here with me now".. "how's she taking it?" she asks. "not too good.. kim's a strong girl mom she can get through this". I say. " jack listen honey, I know you already know this but you have to brave for kim right now.. her mother was the only family she had and now shes gone". "I know mom, kim's my best friend im going to be there for her when she needs me" I say. "I know you will jack… you remind me so much of your father when we we were your age. .listen hun I have to go, but me and your father will be back as soon as we can". "ok mom.. I love you". "love you too jack, bye". I hang up and kim comes down stairs. We walk over to thecouch and sit down. "jack thank you so much for everything, you've been such a great friend". "don't mention it" I say smiling at her. She gives me a weak half-hearted smile and turns away. I grab her hand and she faces me. "kim I know you miss your mom. I miss her too, but were going to get through this.. im here for you, and I just need you to know that" I say staring into her tear filled,beautiful brown eyes. "thank you jack" she whispers. I pull her into my arms and hold her. I look down and kim's fast asleep and I drift of soon after….

Okay that's chapter 2! I know its super short and im sorry about that:/.. anyways please review and I really hoped you guys like it! Oh yea I know its kind of sad but it will get happier and their will be more fluff and kick! ~live,laugh,and love~


End file.
